


Under the Cowl 面具之下

by c4rdinal



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, Feels, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Implied Relationships, Jim Gordon and Batman are friends, Jim Gordon is a Damn Good Detective, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Injuries, Mostly Gen, Patnership, Protective Clark Kent, Rooftops, Secret Identity, Secrets, Some Humor, Translation, Trust, Worry, mutual respect, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4rdinal/pseuds/c4rdinal
Summary: 蝙蝠侠有点不对劲，吉姆·戈登想弄清究竟出了什么问题。





	Under the Cowl 面具之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Cowl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341787) by [batsy_rocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsy_rocks/pseuds/batsy_rocks). 



这算不上什么罕见的情景：一片极暗的夜色里，局长吉姆 · 戈登站在警察局大楼的房顶上，双眼向下注视着黑漆漆的街道，蝙蝠灯高悬在天空中。等待。与蝙蝠侠合作的经历将他的耐心磨炼到了极致，要说的话，孩子和同事们是这份忍耐的直接受益人。

他们之间的会面多数简短、直达主题，但也有时候时间很充裕，他们会站在一起喝杯咖啡，低声谈谈最近的工作。另外也有罕见到可被载入史册的几次，他们甚至还闲聊了一会儿，一个义警和一个警察局长所能取得的最大程度 “ 闲 ” 聊。

但这次不一样。

他手头没有需要蝙蝠侠留意的案件，也没有紧急情况亟待处理。这一次戈登需要那个人亲自现身解决自己心中缠绕数日的疑问。他现在就得 _知道_ 答案。

十一月刺骨的寒风迎面吹来，他不由狠狠抖了一下，低声在艰难的呼吸中咒骂几声。他用夹克衫裹紧自己，抬起一只不停颤抖的手将香烟递到嘴边

戈登已经习惯了等待，但这不意味着他喜欢。

漫长到近似永恒的一小段时间后，他头一回感到站在寒冷的屋顶非常艰难，同时也很吓人，显得滑稽，真的。但他也确实改变不了什么。

又过了两根香烟的时间，脸已经被彻底冻僵了。接着，他没听到任何动静，但他知道那个人到了。

“ 怎么回事？ ” 戈登开口，就在看到藏匿在阴影中黑色身影的下一个瞬间。他们中间只有几公尺的距离。

“ 什么？ ”

身影的外形和从前别无两样，高大、阴暗、魄力惊人。但戈登没有听错那句回应之前极为细小的迟疑。

“ 他在哪儿？ ”

“ 我不 ——”

“ 省省吧。 ” 他打断道， “ 我认识蝙蝠侠，你不是他。他在哪儿？ ”

身影在犹豫，显然内心为该说出真相或是继续演戏摇摆不定。戈登瞪着他，用眼神表明他只接受前者。

黑色的肩膀沉下去了一点。 “ 他失踪了。 ”

戈登从架在鼻梁上的眼镜下方盯着他。 “ 多久？ ”

“8 天。 ”

戈登低声咒骂起来。 8 天，的确上个星期有整整 3 天内，绑着双手被丢在警察局门口的罪犯数量和莫名其妙出现在局里的证物都少了很多，他当时没有想太多。蝙蝠侠不时会消失一阵子，而过了不久传言会说街上又会出现了被绑住的犯罪人士，他没有理由为这一次考虑太多。

引起他注意的是眼前这个蝙蝠侠。他们先前见了两面，而他察觉到有些不对头。他无法确切指出那究竟是什么，但现在对着那双低落地耷拉在身体两侧的手臂，他不明白自己怎么会没有一开始就注意到。

“ 你在找他对吗？有什么线索？ ” 在这句话还未说完时，他已经开始思考怎么样能帮上忙。不能像处理其他失踪案件一样立案追踪，但他依然能做些事情。他可以叫上斯蒂芬、蒙托亚和布洛克。

戈登对他们具体能帮上什么毫无头绪，但他不能只是干站着。

“ 有几个，我正在调查。 ”

这个答案并没有让他满意，但他没有继续问下去。无论这个人是谁，他穿着蝙蝠侠的制服，说话时嗓音同样沙哑，肢体动作几乎和原版的那位毫无差别，戈登自己和蝙蝠有数年交情也差点被糊弄过去。

蝙蝠侠一定十分信任他，他甚至可以如此亲近他。

“ 保持联络，好吗？要是有我能帮上忙的地方，告诉我。 ”

“ 我会的。 ” 男人点头承诺道。他转身走到屋顶边缘，直接跳了下去。

戈登在他身后使劲眨了眨眼。好吧，这还挺新奇的。

 

* * *

 

**** 戈登长吁一口气，将杯子放到台子上，让通称 “ 咖啡 ” 的一种令人反胃、但不可否认很有效的液体充满其中。咖啡很暖，并且含咖啡因，正是还待在局里的各位眼下最需要的。他已经把自己埋在卷宗里好几个小时，真的得来点儿补给。

他该给芭芭拉打个电话，告诉她今天会晚回家，但考虑到他最近每天晚上都在警局熬到深夜，或许哪天 _早收工_ 他才有必要联系家里。

他啜了一口咖啡，白色的雾气攀上镜片。很香。是那种只有长年累月饮用这种苦涩液体的人才能尝出的香味。

楼层里还有几个同样加班的警员，他胳膊底下夹着一摞很厚的文件，在回办公室的路上向他们点点头，将他们赶回家睡觉。

戈登有点心不在焉，这导致在踏进办公室好一会儿之后，他无意间瞥到角落里有什么在动，才发觉这里不止他一个人。常年跟那位神出鬼没的人物打交道使他不至于直接把咖啡洒了个干净：一个熟悉的人影正站在桌边，半边身子隐没在阴影中。可能其实谈不上熟悉，但在悄无声息吓破人胆子方面也足够逼真。

“ 老天爷！你也想把我吓出心脏病吗？ ”

某个蝙蝠侠之外的人把他吓死没比黑夜骑士本人来做这件事好多少。但说实话，他对此真的没辙。

“ 对不起。 ”

戈登眨了眨眼。没料到这个回答，但另一方面也提醒了他眼前这个人并不是他认识的那个蝙蝠侠。他曾希望他们之间能有一些除公事之外的对话，现在他只希望这件事不会持续太久。

“ 没关系。 ” 他放松下来，将文件尽数扔到桌子上，咖啡杯也被放了下去。 “ 有新消息？ ”

“ 正是我会来这的原因。 ” 身影低沉地说， “ 我找到他了。 ”

戈登长舒一口气。他自己对蝙蝠侠行踪的调查可说是毫无进展，只能寄希望于这个陌生人。感谢上帝他找到了他。

“ 太好了。他现在 … ？ ”

“ 他没事了。 ”

他抬起一侧的眉毛。 “ 蝙蝠侠式的没事还是真的没事？ ”

男人的嘴角带着笑意弯曲起来，戈登又有点吃惊。 “ 接下来几个星期都出不了任务，但他会真的没事的。 ”

“ 我猜你没法告诉我到底发生了什么，还有他现在在哪吧？ ”

“ 我不能说。 ”

“ 好吧。 ” 戈登点了点头， “ 所以我们这就告别，还是在他恢复前你打算再多待一阵子？ ”

一小段沉默。 “ 我得和他商量这件事。 ”

“ 知道了。呃，谢谢你特意来告诉我消息。 ”

蝙蝠制服下的男人会意般点点头，又一次当着戈登的面离开了。

他回过头盯着桌上看了会儿，想着要不要就这么回家去。怎么说呢，反正这些文件也不会到早上就蒸发掉。

 

* * *

 

****   蝙蝠车驶进洞穴，克拉克第一时间将面罩脱了下来。他走下车子，直接朝着浴室过去，用热水冲掉流连在身上的皮革气味和城市的泥土味道，这才上到二楼。

他在拜访警察局长办公室之前短暂地巡逻过一次，期间一直想要快点回到这里。 4 天前他离开地球去执行任务，当他回来时，布鲁斯已经失踪了。

位于艾塔尼亚的任务很重要，他们接受联盟介入的最主要原因是星球本身和氪星有着古老友谊，他必须参加。即使如此，他也一定会在得知布鲁斯遇到麻烦时回到地球，只要一次心跳的时间，可他没有得到消息。

但这些都不再重要。唯一重要的是布鲁斯现在安全了。

克拉克从衣柜里借了一条收纳妥帖的运动裤和 T 恤。衣服是布鲁斯的，穿在他身上有一点紧，但它们都很舒适，并且轻微地散发着阿尔弗雷德惯用的柔顺剂味道。

离开蝙蝠洞之前，他回过头最后看了一眼这几天他一直穿着的制服。克拉克说不清此刻在他胸口蔓延的感觉是什么，无论如何，他都顺从意志怀着敬意对它点了一下头。他真的希望自己不用再穿上它。

他直接来到布鲁斯的卧室，轻轻打开门，无声地溜到房间里。

布鲁斯仍然躺在四柱床上，没从他离开时的位置挪动分毫，双眼紧闭，骨折的腿搭在一个枕头上。多到令人不安的淤青和绷带覆盖着苍白的皮肤。这幅模样称不上好看，但对疯狂寻找了他几天几夜的人来说足够好了。

他双脚离地飘到了布鲁斯床侧的椅子上，想离得近一点，又不想把人吵醒。

“ 出了什么紧急情况？ ” 布鲁斯说，眼睛仍然闭着。

“ 我以为你在睡觉。 ” 克拉克轻微地控诉，布鲁斯睁开眼睛跟他对视。钢蓝色、疲惫的眼睛盯着他看，一侧的眉毛挑了起来。 “ 什么紧急情况？ ”

“ 你一句话没说就在半夜出门去了。 ”

“ 所以连我出去的时候你都没有在睡觉。 ” 他叹了口气， “ 我去见了戈登局长。 ”

“ 是什么事？ ” 布鲁斯问道，尝试着要坐起来但被克拉克一只放到他胸口的手阻止了，哪怕是他因此瞪了他一眼。

“ 什么也没有。 ” 他安抚道，显然对 “ 解释比制止更有用 ” 一清二楚。 “ 我承诺过要保持联系，所以我去找他，让他知道你没事。 ”

布鲁斯轻哼一声，重新躺回去时脸上划过一丝痛楚。

克拉克眨了眨眼。 “ 你不生气？ ”

“ 我该生气吗？ ”

“ 我只是 … 我以为你会发火，因为我让他知道了我不是蝙蝠侠。 ”

布鲁斯思索片刻。 “ 戈登和我已经搭伙工作很多年了。到了这个地步，要是他发现不了才好笑。再者说，他是个见鬼的好侦探。 ”

克拉克柔和地笑了。他知道要赢得布鲁斯的称赞有多难，而局长得到的不只是这个，还有尊重和信任。戈登局长受之无愧。而克拉克很庆幸布鲁斯身边有这样的同伴。

“ 什么？ ”

“ 没事，我只是在思考。 ” 克拉克握住他的一只手，用自己的手指解开他的。 “ 你觉得他知道你的身份吗？ ”

“ 有几次我很确定他知道。但他什么都没提过。 ” 布鲁斯的眉毛皱在一起， “ 我没法完全肯定。 ”

“ 你会介意吗？ ”

“ 他的肩膀上已经有太多重担了，我并不想让他再多承担一个。但，不，我不介意。我相信他。 ”

克拉克握着布鲁斯的手举到嘴边，在指根处轻轻吻了一下。

 

* * *

 

 吉姆 · 戈登又一次站到了哥谭警察局大楼的屋顶上，手里握着一杯咖啡，双眼望着下面漆黑的街道。在他上方，一个熟悉的蝙蝠形状正在哥谭雾气沉沉的夜空中发光。

戈登并不认为蝙蝠侠今晚会出现在这，但他希望他会来。即使那个人向他保证过，他仍然需要亲眼看到蝙蝠侠，确认他真的没事。

这并不是蝙蝠侠第一次长时间消失在城市中，但不知为何，看到其他人穿着那身制服狠狠击中了他。令他无法像以前一样将所有担忧都推开。

有零星的传言说有人看到了蝙蝠侠，也有人在黑暗的小巷中发现一些绑起来的罪犯。但戈登确信那都是那位顶班人士的杰作，即便从办公室那晚之后他们就再也没见过。

如果真的蝙蝠侠已经回到了城市，戈登应该早已见到他了。

每天晚上他都会爬上屋顶点亮蝙蝠灯，但只是为了警示罪犯们，告诉他们蝙蝠仍然存在于街道的某处。至少前几个星期都是如此，再往后，他是真的希望蝙蝠侠会像从未离开过一样再次从阴影中现身。

而这并不是他个人的愿望。戈登曾在不同场合见到蝙蝠侠被子弹击中、被刀子捅穿、被下药、被毒打。他总能在任何人甚至来得及康复之前再次出现。他有时候会怀疑蝙蝠侠是否真的只是个人类。

然而怀疑并没有持续太久。

至少哥谭最近还算平静 —— 相对这座城市过去的前科而言。阿卡姆没发生重大越狱，没有从坟场里爬出来耍诡计的新罪犯，黑帮和本地混混团体之间也没有火拼。这大概算挺风平浪静的了。

在他意识到有什么发生了的时候，他手里的咖啡杯已经见底了。

义警的到来甚至没有带起最微小的夜风，但空气中的某种东西提示了戈登屋顶上不再只是他一个人。

只需一眼，他已经明白眼前的人是 蝙蝠侠 ，但他又再花了一点时间仔细盯着他看了看。包裹全身的装甲和黑色的披风令探查变得艰难，但无论如何他尽力了。

目前而言，蝙蝠侠出现在这间屋顶上，带着一如既往的严苛而骇人的魄力，这已经算是好事。

“ 很高兴你又回来了。 ” 过了片刻戈登主动说。

面具下的脑袋很小地动了一下，权当回答。好吧，这是戈登认识的蝙蝠侠。

“ 你还好？ ”

“ 我很好。 ” 黑色的身影低哑地说。

他点了一下头，抬起杯子啜饮了一口已经变温的咖啡。他没指望得到进一步的回答，只是真心希望一个星期时间足够蝙蝠侠完全恢复。

一阵令人放松的沉默在屋顶蔓延开。对他们之间的小型会面来说这是常事，但戈登确保自己的双眼一刻不停地盯着蝙蝠侠，不想给他任何往常那种 “ 一回头人就不见了 ” 的机会。

“ 替你顶班的那家伙干得很不错。 ” 戈登安静地评价道， “ 你把他教得很好。 ”

大概睡眠不足终于开始让他产生幻觉了。蝙蝠侠的嘴唇极快地抿了一下，似乎在笑，而戈登的第一反应就是上面这个。不是那种刀子似的、令人不由发抖并挪开目光的冷笑，也不是计划罕见地完全顺利时嘴角满意的弧度。

惊讶过后，戈登转而被这种感情流露显示出的信任触动了。

“ 下次去大都会时我会转告他的。 ”

戈登花了一秒钟理解他说的这句话，又花了更长的时间明白过来那究竟是什么意思。他整个人都震惊了。 “ 等等，他是 _ 超人 _ ？ ”

蝙蝠侠原本站着的地方空无一人。戈登低声骂了一句。

所以超人一直待在哥谭，假装他是蝙蝠侠。不知什么原因戈登竟然也没那么惊讶。大概只有拥有超级力量的外星人才足以扮演一个足以以假乱真的蝙蝠侠。

戈登对着空荡荡的屋顶低声笑起来。教得很好，可不是吗。

 

END


End file.
